


Behind The Text Message

by xanster



Series: Deja Vu No Matter The World [9]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanster/pseuds/xanster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho recalls his most memorable text message.<br/>And what happened after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Text Message

**Author's Note:**

> colbie caillat's bubbly is perfect bgm.  
> xanster.livejournal.com

It was a normal part of a normal interview by an ordinary magazine.  
Questioning celebrities about stuff they had received before; about relationships; about work.  
The celebrity in question was TVXQ's leader, Jung Yunho.

"What was the most memorable text message that you've ever received?"  
Yunho pauses, scrolling through his memories. And _then..._

"Come home soon." That was pretty memorable, laughs Yunho.  
The journalist quirks an eyebrow, scribbling down the answer.  
She wonders if it was a family member, or _someone special_.

Yunho chuckles again, his eyes crinkled in his trademark eye smile, the way he smiles when he's at ease and is happy. Sincerely happy.  
It makes the journalist and the cameraman smile unconsciously too.

"It was Changmin."

\----

Changmin sighed, sinking lower into the couch.

He stares out through the open living room windows, the afternoon sunlight dulling down to a sunset softness.

He feels hot, stifled. Or maybe it was just the weight of boredom. Or something more. He tries not to dwell on it.

His game controller lies limply on his lap as he stretches himself along the full length of the cough. His phone lies on the floor, next to his fingers that tap against the cold marble. The screen flickers off as it lays unnoticed.

He exhales and sighs again.

The apartment is silent, except for the sounds of north Seoul trickling in through the open windows.

He wonders if it would be too early to eat dinner at 5.30pm.

Halfway through his reverie, he dozes off.

\---

6.30pm.

The door opens, the keycode buzzing to allow entrance.

He kicks his shoes off and moves them to the side with his socked foot.

Then he steps softly across the floor, looking about the living room that is now covered in the dimness of the early evening.

His eyes find what they are looking for, as they rest on a dark curve that is lying against the arm-rest of the couch. A long arm is left hanging against the side, with the other over the arm-rest. Soft breaths can be heard, alluding to the light sleep that its emitter is in.

He pads over, a slight smile already crooking the corner of his mouth up.

He bends over, a hand reaching out to brush a wisp of hair away from the prone figure's forehead.

Then he places his lips gently against skin, leaving a press of a kiss; a whispered greeting.

\---

Changmin jerks awake, eyes open in surprise at the touch. He had not been deeply asleep as he had been waiting.

His vision blurs with sleep and then re-focuses on the face that is looking down on him.

A welcome sight.

Almond eyes, a tiny grin.

A hand; rough on the outside but soft to Changmin, against the side of his head.

He smiles back sleepily, leaning into the touch.

"Hi."  
"Hey."

"How come you're back so soon?" he says.

Yunho smiles again, and lowers his head once more, lips touching the tip of Changmin's nose.

"You asked me to come home."


End file.
